Tail Tales: A Femme Predacon
by Allyp098
Summary: !Tail Tales Book 1! Phoenix is a young, predacon femme going through multiple hardships. Born into the Decepticon side and wanting to be an Autobot, she will be constantly tested. Can she ever catch a break? Find out. BOOK 1 OF 3.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Light

**New story for you all! This one has been up on Wattpad for a while. This story will be updated every Monday until I run out of chapters! Enjoy!**

My name is Phoenix and I... am a Griffin. A rare breed of predacon. I want to tell you my story. The hardships I endured, how I met Rumble, how I even wound up at the Autobot base.

I guess I should start with my day to day basis.

My mornings aren't usually quiet like I want them to be. I would wake up next to my Carrier and listen to my Sire yell and vent his angers. Being the son of the famous Predaking, my Sire thinks he has a legacy to uphold. It's hard on my Carrier. She's raising two younglings single-servoed and without any help from him. To be honest, she's one of my heroes. My brother and I usually just stay around our Carrier all day. That is... until my brother started going outside of our cave, the large cave that we lived in, connected through tunnels. Many predacons lived there, most being Decepticons, the ones not living on the warship with our Lord Megatron. Some predacons here decided against choosing a side, so they were neutral. I was one of the only ones who wanted to be an Autobot while being part of the Decepticon faction. A rare thought to have, but I had it.

I wouldn't usually leave my mothers side while I was young, but when I did, it was to refuel. I never did really intake much, but I managed. Eating wasn't really a big thing for me and neither was fighting. I've wanted to be a spy, and at the time, I didn't think that it would take any fighting.

Now I know different. Everything is a fight.

I rarely left the cave, and when I did, it was to the waters right outside. There was a fairly large lake at the bottom of the hill and I loved playing in water more than I loved flying. I would take the occasional fly around the grounds, seeing the Warship every now and then, watching as all the Steves wandered the halls.

Steves. The Decepticon clones. Every single one looked the same and they were all pretty lame at fighting. every time an Autobot killed one, the Decepticons would simply just make another to stand in its place.

I guess at the time, it seemed like a good life, but with all things, what comes up, must come down.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Problems

**Happy Presidents Day my American Readers! This is another short chapter, I do apologize. I promise, they will get longer! Review and let me know what you think of the story. I love reading all of my reviews. **

Carrier and Sire would fight... a lot. That's mostly what caused me to leave the cave when I did. I would hear them yelling about my coat of paint. I had a blue, turquoise and white paint job. It's just what I was born with. My sire wanted me to have a black and grey paint, but my Carrier and I had different ideas. I wanted to keep it the same and so did my Carrier.

Apparently blue is the Autobot's color and any predacon shouldn't have it. I call baloney on that. It shouldn't matter your paint job right? I know a decepticon who has blue paint, although, it is a dark blue.

Maybe because mine is so bright and vibrant that it sets off some problems.

Another thing they would argue about is my love of human things. Books, television, music. Anything that the humans would make, I loved. Carrier got me a custom made music player for my second birthday. Sire hated it, so, Carrier hid it and would only get it out if Sire wasn't at the cave.

Sire didn't like a lot of things that had to do with Earth, unlike me. I loved all of earth culture. The language, the music, the art, the festivals they held. The festivals reminded me much of the celebrations we had back on Cybertron; a bunch of people getting together to celebrate something most people loved.

Since I was the daughter of a commander, my sire pushed me to train the cybertronian way, despite the fact that I would never be put on the feild. I was a femme, that's just the way we were built.

I found interest in the way humans caught their art on what I believed to be films. I soon learned that it was an older term for movies. I found out I was a huge Disney lover and watched all sorts of movies in my data pad., from Snow White, all the way to what they called Zootopia and everything in between.

When Sire wasn't around, my life was good. I didn't have any worry in the world. I would sit and watch movies, or sing and dance along to songs and music or listen to my Carrier's stories about true love and finding ones sparkmate.

Her stories made me excited to grow up and find my true loved one. Find my sparkmate, someone I could love as much as they loved me. She also told me to follow my spark, no matter where it took me, I probably should've taken this as a hint sooner.


	3. Chapter 3: Occasional Outings

There would be those days where I would just get fed up with my cave and go out of the protection barrier it held and go out to fly around or explore the forest around the cave. My favorite spot was in the forest with a perfect view of the lake that it surrounded.

My Sire was ranting again, about how 'Corten', whoever that is, was the only loyal bot to the cause. I personally hated the cause, but I really had no choice but to listen and obey. He ranted about how no other bot could get his jobs done as quickly and as best as this one mech could. Then, he moved into his Sparkmate. He continued ranting saying that she was 'to kind to inflict any harm' and that she was 'useless to the Predacon branch of the Decepticons'. My Sire was the commander and of the small branch that was steadily growing. Corten was his second in command, granting him his own area.

He then moved to his two mechs that were his sons. 'They're polar opposites!' He would yell. My Carrier, Victory, and I would lay and listen to him rant. That's what was best. If you interfered, you would surely be punished in a way. A lot of his direct secretaries stood nearby in the room, being forced to listen to him go on and on about his problems. He commented about both Rumble and Ruvik being amazing fighters and will advance quite nicely on the Decepticon's side. He turned to me and pointed to me.

"Why couldn't you be a mech?" He asked furiously. I looked up at him and activated my optic shaders as my optics turned violet under the visor. It hurt and I was offended that he would dare as a thing like that.

Victory stood up. "Excuse me Netsu!" She yelled, stepping in front of me. "She is the most precious daughter you will ever have!" She yelled once more. My Sire, Netsu, didn't like her sudden outburst. He smacked his servo back, it landing on her faceplate. She went flying across the room, a sickening crunch sounding as her wing made contact with the wall. The rest of her body following it as she fell to the ground, her wings bent in weird ways as she shakily got to her peds.

I went to stand up until I saw my Sire's glare. I whimpered and curled up into the corner, terrified. My mothers jaw was gripped by my Sire, forcing her to look him in the optic. "You will not speak against me again. Are we clear?" He asked, his dark voice getting deep into my energon stream. My carrier nodded and he dropped her to the floor. Our two medics carried her off, hoping to fix the damage my Sire had caused. "Why can't you go to training like Rumble and Ruvik." Tears filled my optics as I watched him leave the room. I ran out of the comforts of my cave and to my favorite spot, sobbing slightly.

'Why can't I be someone who my Sire accepts?'


End file.
